Foggy Pudding and Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season and Platyborg decides to visit the 1st Dimension but Doof and Perry decide to help him and give him some Christmas spirit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, so this was an idea I had while my computer was getting fixed, and I imagined Platyborgie wanting to spend Christmas in the 1st Dimension with Doof and Perry, but they find out he has nowhere else to go, but help him during the festive time of year.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

it was December, but as everybodt were rushing around getting gifts and other things, but a certain cybernetic platypus was walking down the streets of Danville, as he'd came from the 2nd Dimension but wanted to spend Christmas with Doof and Perry.

In his dimension, he felt like an outcast as people including his own family were afraid of him, because he'd been Alt Doof's tool but he knew Doof in this dimension was kind hearted.

Perry was actually going to Doof's to spend Christmas with Doof, but Perry wondered what Platyborg was doing here, but saw him shivering in the cold.

"Here, Platyborg, take my scarf." he said.

He was wrapping it around Platyborg's metallic neck, as it was keeping him

warm but the teal furred male wondered what Platyborg was doing here.

"I came to spend Christmas with you guys." he said softly.

Perry was feeling bad for him, knowing that his alter self didn't have a home anymore, as his family had been too afraid he'd turn evil again.

"Sure, you can come Platyborg.

Doofy kinda misses you." he told him.

He then climbed onto Platyborg's metallic back, as Platyborg smiled deploying his wings, as the cold night wind blew through Perry's teal fur but was shivering, as he'd given him his scarf.

He had told him where Doof's house was, as Platyborg landed on the roof, but they snuck in, as Doof was in the kitchen making hot chocolate, as they snuck in, but Platyborg was looking at it with sadness.

"In my dimension, Christmas was banned thanks to Alt Doof.

He was worried somebody would take his stupid train, or get it as a gift.

Christmas used to be my favourite time of year." Platyborg told him.

Perry understood, as he couldn't help but smile seeing Perry and Platyborg in his living room, but had a feeling they were spending Christmas with him.

"What about your kids, Perry?

Won't they worry?" he asked him.

"Not really, as they're on vacation." Perry replied shivering.

Doof was worried, as he saw Perry shivering knowing he needed hot cocoa to warm up, but Platyborg was eating a brownie, as coming here had given him portal lag, as he climbed onto the couch.

Perry watched as Platyborg's eyes closed in sleep.

He then went into the kitchen.

* * *

Doof and Perry were sitting in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies, as he loved that Perry wanted to spend the holidays with him, but Platyborg as well made him feel special, as Perry smiled, but was telling him that Platyborg needed a good home, as Doof understood.

"I think it's a great idea, Perry.

He can stay here, until he gets back on his webbed feet." he told him.

Perry smiled, putting his translator earpiece in, hearing the door open, as a dark brown red furred female platypus entered, striking a karate pose for a few moments, making Doof worry, but she laughed as she relaxed.

"Hey, Leah." Perry said smiling.

He hugged her, as he was happy as they'd been friends, as they'd grown up in the O.W.C.A shelter together, but he liked being with her, but knew it was her and her owner's first Christmas in Danville.

"Carley's asleep at home." she said.

She was drinking eggnog but eating cookies.

Doof hoped Christmas would be good this year.

Leah found Platyborg out cold on the couch, but understood after Perry explained to her.

She hoped that Carley could know she was an agent as the dark purple haired girl would think it cool.


	2. A Special Time Of Year

**A/N**

**Here's more, especially for ApostlicGodPrincess as I loved her review, and loved her story, Vanessa's Testimony.**

**Platyborg isn't doing too good, but Perry and the others will help him.**

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg's eyes fluttered open after having a bad dream about Alt Doof banishing Christmas in this dimension but he knew it'd been a bad dream, as sweat was running down his metallic body.

He was feeling really hot, as he wasn't feeling so good but knew a drink would settle his nerves, going into the kitchen and being quiet so he wouldn't wake anybody up, especially Doof, as the poor guy was having the best sleep in a long time.

_Christmas is no more, Platyborg as I've doomed it and it's your fault!_

_You never should've double crossed me, you traitor._

He was shivering, sinking to his metallic knees, as he felt unlike himself, letting out a weak chatter, but heard footsteps making him nervous.

He felt his arm with the cannon was too heavy to lift, as he normally was able to fire it at will, as coughs emitted from his bill.

"It's okay Platyborg, it's me." he heard Perry say.

Platyborg then relaxed, as he saw Perry wearing a dressing gown and slippers, but he was scared, seeing Platyborg unlike himself as he put a paw on Platyborg's forehead.

"What's wrong with me, Perry?" he asked softly and scared.

"I think you're sick, Platyborg.

You sound like you've an nasty cold.

But Doofy and I will help you, as we're friends." he said.

That made Platyborg's eyes widen, and his cybernetic eye glowed brightly with blue light at what Perry had just said.

"Friends, Perry?

I-I did terrible things to you and the others.

How can we be friends?" he asked coughing.

Perry knew that this was the time of year where people's misdeeds were forgiven, along with the greatest of enemies came together and burying their hatred at this time of year.

"This time of year is very magical, Platyborg.

It's a time of year when families and friends come together and celebrate, along with forgiving and forgetting what they've done as an new Year is about to begin.

I know you feel terrible, for all the bad things but that wasn't you, but Alt Doof's doing.

it's time for the real you to come out.

I know you'll get back on your feet soon.

Along with finding a place to call home." he told him.

Platyborg then saw him go into the other room but saw him on his knees, but heard him praying for him, that he'd find somewhere he belonged, and somebody who'd care for him.

He felt something warm and tingly growing in him, as he sneezed loudly, as Perry finished the prayer.

He saw that Platyborg needed to rest, as he led him to his basket, that he slept in when he stayed at Doof's when the boys were on vacation.

"T-Thanks, Perry." he whispered falling asleep.

Perry smiled, going to sleep on the couch in the living room.

* * *

Later the next morning, Leah entered Doof's place seeing her boyfriend and Doof baking cookies, but were going to decorate the tree, but noticed Perry was quiet but understood after he told her that Platyborg wasn't well, but Doof was making him medicine but she saw a small smile on Platyborg's bill.

He knew that it was what he'd told the cybernetic platypus about Christmas being special, as he was having peaceful dreams for once.

He hoped that Platyborg would get the Christmas feeling.

But he knew that Leah was distracted, as she wanted her best friend and owner to know she was a secret agent, but knew what happened to those whose owners found out their secret.

But she heard Perry's Sydney accented voice, as he was in the living room, seeing him talking to Platyborg, as the cybernetic platypus was telling him about the dream he'd had.

"I'm sure you will, Platyborg.

Since you're a good guy again.

I know you'll get that wish." he said.

The dark brown red furred female platypus had a feeling they were talking about gifts, but wondered what Platyborg had wished for, but saw both males walking into the kitchen, but Platyborg was light headed and sick from the cold germs.

She'd ask Perry later, about what they'd been talking about.

* * *

"Did you decorate the tree, yet?

I mean your owner, not you." Perry asked Leah.

He was walking her home, as she knew her owner and best friend was probably worrying about her, but was wanting to ask the teal furred male something.

"What were you and Platyborg talking about?" she asked.

"He was telling me what he wants for Xmas.

He wants a family." he replied.

"That's cute, Perry.

I know he'll get it." she said as they were walking into Maple Drive.

There were houses lit with Christmas trees everywhere, but Leah smiled as she might do a little decorating, once her owner was asleep, as she wanted to make the holidays special.

She then saw Perry look sadly at his owner's house, as it was the only one that wasn't decorated for Christmas, as she saw a small tear fall.

"Perry, you okay?" she asked him.

He wiped the tear away before she saw.

"I'm fine, Leah." he said.

She then kissed him on the bill before going to her house.

He sighed going back to Doof's place.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets because he was still sick, but was sending an e-mail to Santa since Doof had told him about the jolly gift bringer, but was asking for a loving home, with people who weren't afraid of him.

"Whatcha ya doing?" he heard a voice say, making him jump.

He was coughing, but saw it was Norm, but the robot was mailing his own letter to Santa, but Platyborg had a feeling Norm wanted to be a real boy for Christmas, but saw him leave.

Platyborg was relieved, as he pressed the Send button.

He was relieved, after seeing it had been sent successfully.

He then saw Perry enter, but he sat on the couch, looking sad.

He had a feeling Perry was missing his Phineas and Ferb, but Perry felt guilty, knowing Platyborg's family had abandoned him, because of fear but knew the right family was out there.

"Have you felt a feeling inside you, that's tingly and warm?" Platyborg asked.

Perry couldn't help but smile.

"You're getting the Christmas feeling, Platyborg.

It's a good thing." he said.

He'd tell him later.


	3. Home For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Leah's decorating the outside of her owner's house for Christmas, but is having fun with Perry.**

* * *

Leah smiled, as she snuck onto the roof of her owner's house as she had lights and other decorations, but knew it would be a big surprise when she woke up finding the outside of the house decorated.

She knew that the O.W.C.A Christmas party was coming up but she didn't want to go, knowing that she wasn't great at parties, unless there was food.

She hoped Perry was feeling better, as he'd been a little sad when he'd walked her home earlier, but knew he was missing Phineas and Ferb a lot.

She had gotten him a gift but would give it to him on Christmas Eve.

"I hope nobody catches me out here, on the roof." she muttered.

She managed to finish around six in the morning, but went back into the house, going down the chimney.

She landed in the empty fireplace, but crept over to her basket which was near the Christmas tree but she yawned, as her dark brown eyes closed.

Footsteps entered the room, as a dark purple haired girl in warm fleece pyjamas, and wearing slipper socks with faux fur on them entered, but smiled seeing her pet was asleep.

"She must've been wityh her friends last night." she remarked.

She then put a bowl of oatmeal and a mug of eggnog by the platypus female's basket, as she knew her friend liked that for breakfast, as she went into the kitchen, but was getting ready to go out.

She had Christmas shopping to do, but loved this time of year.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, from another sweet Christmas dream, as he noticed it was snowing outside, as Platyborg was looking out the window at the snow, but was curious yet excited but Perry was wanting to have some fun with Leah in the snow, going to get some hot breakfast/

He saw Doof in feetie pyjamas, flipping pancakes making the teal furred male smile as he hoped Leah was okay, but placed his translator earpiece in, or all Doof would hear was platypus chatter.

"Good morning, Perry.

I see it snowed, and you probably want to spend the day with Leah." he said.

Platyborg saw Perry go deep red, and wondered what was wrong, but understood, after Perry explained, but saw Doof getting dressed, as he was picking Vanessa up from the airport, as she'd came to spend the holidays with him.

Platyborg was drinking eggnog, as he wasn't feeling well enough to eat yet, but drinking was helping.

He was going with Doof to get Vanessa, seeing Perry eating, but was done.

"If you'll excuse me, a female friend is waiting for me." he said.

Platyborg wolf whistled, as Perry left.

He then saw Doof enter, but wondered what was going on.

"It's nothing, Doofy." he told him.

They then left the apartment.

* * *

Leah was sitting on her couch, drinking eggnog while playing the guitar, as her owner had left but was a little sleepy, but heard the door open, putting the guitar down, and preparing to strike, but relaxed seeing Perry.

She kissed him, but still had eggnog on her bill, making Perry disgusted but chuckled.

"How do you get your kid, to feed you what you want?

I'd love to try." he said.

"I just do, Perry." she replied.

They then went ot for a while, but were grabbing snowboards.

* * *

Doof then was listening to Christmas music, as he was near the airport as he saw Platyborg asleep in the backseat, as he smiled getting out but grabbed Platyborg, as he entered the airport but was finding Vanessa in the baggage claim, but she was happy seeing her Dad.

"Merry Christmas, Dad.

Let's go." she said to him.

They then left the airport, but Vanessa smiled, seeing Platyborg asleep but listening to her Dad explain about the cybernetic platypus, as she understood, but knew he'd find a great home.

They then were near the apartment, seeing Perry and Leah having a snowball fight, but laughing as they were having fun but Platyborg looked sad.

But unaware that a dark blue female Platyborg was watching them.

She'd missed Platyborg, since she'd left him to be an agent, but would be reunited with him soon, as she knew love was the greatest gift on Christmas.

"I'll be waiting for you, Platyborg." she said to herself.

* * *

Vanessa was sitting at the table in the kitchen, as she was telling her Dad about college and how great it was going, but he was proud as he heard laughter from the living room, knowing Leah and Perry were in there, warming up with hot chocolate and watching holiday specials, as Platyborg sighed.

It reminded him of Akira, a female Platyborg who'd been his best friend, but they'd also fallen in love and she'd left him to become an agent.

He then lay under the Christmas tree, as there weren't any presents under there yet.

Perry hoped he'd be okay, as he hated seeing Platyborg sad.

But he heard the window open, as a female Platyborg entered, but landed on her webbed feet, exhausted.

Leah was in awe, as she saw Platyborg smile coming over to her, and nuzzling her.

"You know her, don't you?" Perry asked him.

"Her name is Akira, and an old friend.

We should get her something to eat." he told him.

Leah smiled, as she went to get eggnog and cookies.


	4. Wanting To Give Them Christmas Spirit

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to ApostlicPrincessGod for reading, as she really likes this.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

Akira's eyes fluttered open as she saw eggnog and cookies beside her, as she was hungry after being from the 2nd Dimension but was in awe seeing a Christmas tree.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard somebody ask.

She saw a teal furred male platypus with hazel eyes, but he seemed friendly, and got excited seeing Platyborg lying there on the couch.

She kissed Platyborg's forehead, as his eyes opened, but hugged her, as he had missed her but saw her drinking eggnog.

"I missed you so much, Platyborg." she told him.

He blushed, as he was eating fruitcake but wearing a Santa hat, which made Perry smile.

"Is she your girlfriend, Platyborg?" he asked him.

He nodded, as they were having fun, but saw Vanessa return from being out with her friends, as Perry knew she'd been Christmas shopping.

Akira was curious about her, as Perry saw Vanessa go to her room, and saw Doof in the kitchen listening to Christmas music.

Perry then saw Akira staring at the decoratioms, as he knew they didn't have Christmas in the 2nd Dimension.

"It's okay to touch, Akira.

I was the same when I came here." Platyborg told her.

She hoped that Christmas would be better here.

She then heard him sneeze, as she didn't know he had a cold, but Perry saw him drinking orange juice, which Doof had told him would help him get better.

Akira was worried hearing how sick he was, and was happy that Doof and Perry were helping him get better.

She then saw him fall asleep.

_i'm glad you're safe, and that Doof and Perry are helping you, as I missed you but Christmas will be better this year._

_Maybe we could be a family._

She was helping Perry and the others, as Vanessa was making popcorn as they were going to watch holiday specials as they liked spending time together, since she stopped busting her Dad.

Akira liked the relationship he and Vanessa had, as she didn't have a host family back in the 2nd Dimension, when she was an agent.

She was sitting on the couch beside Platyborg.

* * *

Leah laughed, as she, Akira and Perry were outside that night, building snow forts as they were having a snowball fight, along with building a snow platypus, and heard Akira laugh, as happiness was in her eyes.

She wondered why the people in the 2nd Dimension didn't celebrate Christmas, but Perry laughed, hitting Leah with snowballs but Akira was protecting her.

They were running around, as thry were playing in the front yard of Leah's house, but her owner didn't know.

She was inside, working on things.

They then laid on the snowy ground, and were making snow angels, but Leah had things on her mind.

"How come the 2nd Dimension doesn't have Christmas, Akira?" she asked.

"Because of Alt Doof, Leah.

He then banned Christmas, because he thought that people would get his precious trin." she told her.

She understood but felt bad for her, hugging her as she felt warm on the inside, knowing that Platyborg was beginning to feel that way, but was going inside, as Leah followed him along with Akira.

She saw that her owner was in the kitchen, making snacks, but Akira was in awe.

She knew that Leah's owner was an nice person, but was going back to Doof's.

"We'll join you soon, Akira." Perry told her.

Leah hoped she was okay.

* * *

Platyborg found Akira in the kitchen, drinking eggnog but seemed sad, and understood, as they used to have Christmas, until Alt Doof took it away, but never gave it back, as tears were in her eyes but he understood hugging her, as Perry was watching.

His heart ached, seeing a friend sad at this time of year, and determined to reawaken Christmas spirit in them, and needed Doofy's help.

He found Doof in his lab, working on gifts and wondered why he looked fired up, like he was going to foil him.

Perry then explained through his translator earpiece about how Akira and Platyborg had their Christmas spirit taken away by Alt Doof as Doof understood and was willing to help.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Perry." he said smiling.

He was feeling good on the inside, as he loved this time of year, with the spirit of giving and positivity, but was willing to help anybody who was his friend and needed Christmas spirit.

He then was eating cookies, as he was tired but went to bed.

Perry however was working on a battleplan.


	5. Trying To Help Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who read and reviwed this.**

**Watching both PnF Christmas Vacation and Family Christmas gave me more ideas, especially Perry wanting to make Platyborg's Christmas special.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vanessa was in the kitchen, making breakfast but saw Perry enter, but wanted her to take him to the mall so he could go Christmas shopping for Platyborg but the young Goth adult thought it was cute, as she decided to help.

"Okay, I'll help Perry.

But maybe we should get my Dad to help too.

He loves this time of year." she said stroking his head.

Perry smiled, drinking eggnog, but only drank it in the morning as it could make him sick, but he was wanting to give Platyborg some Christmas spirit.

He then saw Doof in the living room with Platyborg, as he was telling him what he wanted the most for Christmas, as Doof understood.

He knew that Perry would help make the cybernetic platypus's wish come true, and heard that he'd told Santa but was scared he wouldn't get it because he knew he would be on Santa's bad list.

"I don't think so, Platyborg.

You're not from this dimension, so you're in the clear." he told him.

Platyborg was still recovering from his cold, but Akira was helping him feel at home in this dimension.

She was sitting under the Christmas tree, looking at the beauitful decorations that Doof had placed on the tree.

She then saw Perry sneak in, while Doof and Platyborg were having breakfast.

"We're helping to make Platyborg's Christmas special, and were wondering if you'd like to help." he told her.

The female Platyborg nodded, knowing Platyborg had been feeling miserable and sad, knowing that his family had abandoned him.

Perry smiled, as he was telling her the plan.

She knew that he cared about her boyfriend, but he knew Leah would want to get involved, as he would get her input.

He had an idea, as Leah could keep Platyborg busy while he was working.

He then dialled Leah.

* * *

Leahwas in awe, as Platyborg was with her on the ice, as she wanted to play ice hockey, which was a contact sport and knew Platyborg would like it, as he liked fights as he watched ice hockey at Doof's.

He was in the goal, since he didn't mind getting hit by the puck, and was getting Perry to play since he'd gotten back from the mall, along with Doof and Vanessa.

Doof was wearing ice hockey gear, as he wanted to join in but Perry was anxious, knowing his frenemy would get hurt playing but knew he couldn't stop him.

He was sent off his feet by Leah, unaware she was pretty aggresive when it came to sports but Doof was scared by the female platypus but fell on the ice, as he felt pain in his arm, making Vanessa and Perry worry, as the teal furred male saw Platyborg come over to him.

"I think he broke something, guys." he said hearing Doof whimper.

But Perry whimpered as he felt pain in his foot, as he'd broken his ankle.

Platyborg was nervous, as he helped Perry off the ice but was getting him checked out.

He then took him to the infirmary at the O.W.C.A, but Doof saw Vanessa pick Perry up.

"I'm taking him to get checked out, Dad." she told him.

He hoped Perry would be okay.

* * *

Perry was feeling sore, as he was sitting in Doof's living room, as his left foot was in a cast but had painkillers to help the pain, but Leah felt bad as she'd done this to her boyfriend, and the teal furred male had forgiven her, making her feel bad as she'd gotten him the perfect gift.

Vanessa was helping her make hot chocolate but the young Goth adult understood, as she'd done the same thing to Ferb last week.

"Was Ferb mad at you, Vanessa?

Because you broke his arm?" she asked through her translator.

"He wasn't mad, Leah.

He knew it was an accident.

Perry loves you very much.

He knows you'd never hurt him." she said.

Leah felt better, knowing this was true, as they were bringing hot chocolate in.

Perry smiled, kissing Leah.

She blushed, as she knew Vanessa's words were true.

She knew that he might come over to her house, as he needed a place to stay as Phineas and Ferb would be back in a couple of days..

He then fell asleep, thanks to the hot chocolate and medicine.

She then lifted him up gently, as she was pretty strong, like she'd been as a human.

Vanessa smiled, seeing her leave.

* * *

Perry's eyes fluttered open, finding himself in Leah's basket as he wondered what he was doing here, but understood after the platypus female explained to him and he smiled, as he knew that Leah was trying to help him feel better.

"Leah, it's okay as I'm not mad at you.

It was just an accident playing hockey.

It happens when you're playing sports." he told her.

She smiled, but hugged him.

She was hugging him.

He was smiling.

"Besides Ferb had this happen to him." he told her.

She was feeling better, but wanted to tell Carley her secret, and figured Perry might have some advice, as Phineas and Ferb knew he was an agent but Monogram hadn't wiped their memories, as Perry understood.

"You should tell her, Leah.

But keep it between you guys.

That's how we pulled it off." he told her.

Leah liked his idea, as she had wanted to tell her for so long, but was afraid pof being relocated from her owner, and relieved that it could happen.

"Are you gonna tell her in the morning, Leah?" he asked her.

"I'm gonna wait until Christmas Eve, Perry." she told him.


	6. Reunited With His Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more, and Phineas and Ferb are back, but will help Perry with his plan.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A few days later, Leah saw that Perry's owners were home from where ever they'd been on vacation, but knew he'd be happy, knowing his boys were home, as they could help him with Platyborg but hoped they would understand about his ankle.

She knew he'd slept over at her house for the last few nights, but knew it was because he was lonely but didn't want to admit it to her, but went back inside smiling, as Perry was waking up slowly.

He wondered why she was smiling.

"Guess what, Perry?

Phineas and Ferb are back." she told him.

His hazel eyes were wide, hearing her say that, as they were getting breakfast, but he gritted his teeth because he still had a cast on his ankle.

"I'm fine, Leah.

You don't have to worry about me." he told her.

He was taking his medicine to help the pain, but drinking eggnog afterwards.

He relaxed, after that but he was quiet as he knew that his kids were back, as they would help him with Platyborg knowing they could help him find the cybernetic platypus a good home.

Leah then saw him get onto his hind legs and onto crutches, as he left with Leah's help, but Phineas hugged him along with Ferb.

"I had a feeling you'd miss us, Perry.

What happened to your ankle?

Did Doof do it?" Phineas asked.

Perry then put his translator earpiece in.

"Nope, it wasn't because of Doofy.

It was hurt in a game of ice hockey.

But I need your help, boys." he answered.

They entered the house, but Perry was in Phineas's arms, as he was in pet mode, but the boys went upstairs to their room, where they could talk.

Ferb locked the door, in case their parents or Candace walked in, seeing Perry in his agent form, which they couldn't let happen.

Perry then sat on Phineas's bed.

"Platyborg's in this dimension, but needs a good home." he began.

"Doesn't he have a family, Perry?

With the other uses?" Phineas asked him.

"They abandoned him, for they were afraid he'd turn evil, but I told him that I'd find him a home." Perry told them.

Phineas understood, feeling bad for Platyborg as he wasn't evil anymore, knowing somebody would adopt him.

"Sure, we'll help." Phineas replied as Ferb nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at Doof's place, Vanessa along with Akira and Platyborg were still home, as Doof had gone out but she knew her Dad was doing Christmas shopping for everybody, and knew her Mom had given him an alimony bonus, as it was Christmas.

Akira was helping her make breakfast, and noticed Platyborg had left the apartment, making Vanessa worry.

"He's fine, Vanessa, as he must've went for a flight.

This year's spirit is in him, thanks to Doof and Perry.

I know Christmas will be great." she said, as Vanessa was relieved.

She hoped that Platyborg was okay, but unaware he'd came back but was sitting on the rooftop, with his eyes closed, but had borrowed her ipod and earbuds, but heard knocking on the door.

She saw Ferb enter, as Phineas and Perry came in after him, but had a feeling that they wanted to talk to her Dad.

"He went out, but he'll be back soon.

If you wanna wait, that is." Vanessa told them.

Ferb nodded, as they entered the living room, sitting down on the couch, but Perry noticed Platyborg wasn't there, making him worry.

He then used his tracker in his watch, seeing he was on the rooftop, as he headed there.

* * *

Platyborg was on the rooftop, listening to punky Xmas music, feeling the cold Winter wind blow through his metallic skin, as it was making him feel happy, remembering that kid he'd met in the park, as she was sweet, but different like him.

"Whatcha ya doing up here, Platyborg?" Perry asked after getting his attention.

"Thinking, Perry." he told him.

The teal furred male was curious, as Platyborg explained about the kid he'd met in the park, but he understood, knowing Leah's owner knew her.

"Let's tell the others, if that's what you want." he said.

He held out his paw for the cybernetic male to take, but was hesitant and remembered he wouldn't harm him.

He then followed him inside.

He saw Vanessa hugging Platyborg, making the cybernetic platypus blush.

"I need to talk with you, about something." he said.

"Okay, Platyborg." she said as they went back to the apartment.


	7. Finding Googles

**A/N**

**Here's more and Platyborg finds another platypus who needs a good home named Googles, and knows that Doofy could use a friend.**

**I had this idea tonight, and hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Leah and Platyborg were walking through the snowy surburbs of Maple Drive, and headed to Perry's place, but they heard sneezing but it wasn't them.

Platyborg then used a thermal scanner, but sensed it was coming from a mailbox, as he kicked the box open after blasting the door open.

Leah was in awem seeing a teal furred platypus with jae green eyes shivering, as it was cold, as she picked him up gently and had to bring him to Doof, even though Perry's kids could help but he saw a tag on it's neck.

_Googles, huh?_

_Maybe I should take him to Perry, as he might find his owner, but I've a feeling his owner abandoned him._

_Poor guy, as I know how he feels._

_We should bring him to Perry._

He then saw this strange platypus had messy teal fur, but they headed over to Perry's house.

Luckily, most of Perry's host family were out, except for Phineas and Ferb which was a good thing.

Perry was in awe, seeing the strange platypus in Platyborg's arms, but was in awe, hearing where they'd found it.

"Maybe somebody like Doofy should take care of him, guys.

He always wanted a pet." Perry told them.

Platyborg liked Perry's idea, as his 1st Dimension self's Doof was gentle, kind hearted but needed a friend.

"We need to feed and help him.

I know he might need an new family, like me." Platyborg told them.

Phineas was in awe, hearing Platyborg, knowing Perry hanging out with him was a good thing, but understood, as he was in the same boat.

Perry hugged him, after he said that.

He knew it was a great idea, but noticed that the boys didn't redecorate the house, since coming back from vacation, as he and Platyborg were decorating the house.

Leah knew that her boyfriend's family would be stunned, coming home finding their house decorated.

Platyborg was having fun, shooting tinsel from his cannon.

He and Perry banged knuckles together, as they were done but Phineas and Ferb were in awe.

* * *

Perry was in his lair, working on things, like finding Platyborg a family, but had foud the girl the cybernetic platypus had been talking about, but saw she was visually impaired like knew Platyborg would help her, as he was great at being good.

Googles was in a pet bed in his lair, but he saw him beginning to stir, making Perry curious, seeing his jade green eyes open, but the messy teal furred male looked scared around Perry.

"It's okay, Goog.

I won't hurt you.

I'm Perry or Agent P of the O.W.C.A.

My friends found you in a mailbox.

What were you doing in there?" he asked.

Googles was looking down at his webbed feet, as Perry saw he was like Leah around new people or animals but noticed he had a long cane, like Leah's owner.

"My owner moved away, Perry.

I was trying to mail myself to them." he said softly.

Perry understood, placing a paw on his shoulder, but hugged him.

"It's gonna be okay, as my friend found an new owner." he told him.

Google's jade green eyes widened at this.

"Thanks, Perry." he said softly.

"Y-You're welcome, Goog." he replied.

He then heard his stomach rumble, as they left his lair, heading to the house through one of the entrances, but were on the couch.

They then went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

hE WAS MAKING PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES FOR THEM, BUT HEARD NOISES FROM pHINEAS AND fERB'S ROOM, AS lEAH AND pLATYBORG WERE ROUGH HOUSING.

He saw Googls's paws shaking.

"It's okay, as my friends are goofing around." he told him.

He then went into the living room, as Googles followed him.


	8. Getting Adopted

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Googles is going to Doofy's but let's hope Doofy likes him.**

* * *

Googles was in awe, as Phineas was giving him a bath since later they were taking him to Doof's place but Platyborg was distracting Candace.

Perry laughed, as the teal furred platypus was splashing him, but he hoped that Doof would be okay with this.

"You think this'll be a good idea, Perry?" Phineas asked him.

He nodded in reply, as he knew Googles was aloof like Doof, so his frenemy would love hi, as it reminded him of Jerry, the clone of him that Doof had been attached to.

Phineas understood, as he remembered he'd told him about Jerry but he sighed, as he was drying Googles off.

"Thanks, Perry." Googles said.

Perry was feeling good as he was also helping Platyborg get adopted by Kiki, a visually impaired nine year old, but Doof was helping with that..

Perry then put a gift bow on Google's head, as he didn't want to wrap him up or put him in a gift box.

"Let's go, buddy." Perry said after attaching a gift card to his side.

* * *

Doof and Platyborg were in his apartment, drinking mulled wine, and celebrating as the cyybernetic platypus would be living with Kiki and her family after Christmas he had to have his memories of the 2nd Dimension wiped , if he was to live with a kid like Kiki.

He was a little tipsy as he'd drank a lot of mulled wine but Perry opened the door, with a sleeping Googles in his teal furred arms, as Doof was stunned, hearing he was for him.

"Yes, Yes he is, as you need a friend.

Since I can't be with you, and Platyborg's in the process of getting adopted.

His name's Googles." Perry said through his translator.

"Aw, he's cute... like Jerry." he said sniffling.

Perry knew his frenemy missed Jerry, as the special needs platypus was with adoptive parents, but Doof thought of him all the time.

He saw Platyborg passed out after mulled wine.

He sighed, as he left but glad Doof was happy.


	9. Getting Into The Festive Season

**A/N**

**I was reading this and decided to write more since it is December plus watching the Xmas PnF eps for this year made me wanna write, but parts of this story are about Doof, Perry and Platyborg as friends along with helping Platyborg during the season to make friends since like me, he's not that social.**

**I made Googles like Jerry plus he has some of his genes and that'll make Doofy happy since he misses Jerry like crazy.**

**Also watching A Very Perry Xmas and A PnF Family Xmas on Disney XD made me have ideas.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night at his apartment, Doof had made Googles his own platypus bed but happy that his little frenemy had brought him his own platypus friend for Christmas since he hated when Perry waas sick or busy, as Doof was in green pyjamas seeing Platyborg asleep on his couch.

Tomorrow he was getting a Christmas tree as he wanted to decorate the place since this was his favourite time of year and unaware that Goggles had some of Jerry's genes in him knowing that Doof would be happy.

Doof was then going to bed but excited about the festive seasn but wanted to make Platyborg happy since the festive season was about friends and family, knowing how the cybernetic male didn't have friends besides Perry.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep thinking up ideas about Christmas plans snoring soundly unaware that somebody had trouble sleeping but Googles snuggled beside Doof getting sleepy.

He liked being here since when he used to be in the animal shelter nobody wanted him, because he was so different.

He wanted to make Doofy happy since he was a good owner in his eyes, feeling his eyes getting heavy in sleep as they closed.

* * *

The next morning in his boys's room, Perry woke from sweet dreams looking at his watch seeing it was nearly eleven in the morning making him annoyed since he always woke bright and early with his boys sighing getting onto his hind legs and going downstairs knowing it was okay since Candace was at school so was his boys plus Linda and Lawrence were Christmas shopping, entering the kitchen getting a bowl from the cupboard, along with the cereal his boys liked so much knowing it was okay to eat since he ate human food around Doof, wondering what his frenemy was up to.

His train of thought was broken seeing snowballs hit the patio windows along with tomboyish laughter as it was his partner in a blue parka wearing fingerless Naruto gloves and biker boots.

"Morning Perry it's odd you slept in since your kids went to school and you probably tired from the fun you had with Doofy, huh?" the dark brown red furred platypus female said.

"Yeah since it's the festive season, and you know how Doofy gets about the holidays plus he adopted Googles." he replied making her nod knowing about Googles since he was related to Jerry.

"Speaking of Doofy, I gotta go since we were gonna decorate the place." he replied but she was coming too since they were partners but she had feelings for him, leaving and hoped he didn't see the snow version of him in her owner's backyard.

They arrived at Doof's place seeing Platyborg tying Googles up in tinsel and laughing, making Perry anxious seeing Platyborg turn around smirking mischievously.

"Why is he tied up in tinsel, P-Borg?

Where's Doofy?" Perry said seeing Platyborg untie Googles, scowling and had done it because he was bored having fun, making Leah sigh understanding.

"How about you put that mischievous energy, into helping us decorate because that'll make Doofy happy?" she said seeing the cybernetic male nod helping seeing Doof enter with a tree and felt Perry hug him, after putting it down seeing him put the translator in so he could talk.

"Good tree choice Doofy, since it's huge enough for us all to decorate and get into the festive spirit." he said seeing Doof's eyes go wide with happiness.

They noticed that Platyborg was quiet while decorating the tree but Perry knew he was very shy after everything that had happened to him in his dimension, knowing people were scared of him except for his boys making him realise that he wouldn't be going home, which made Perry sad because he couldn't imagine being without those he loved.

He blinked back tears making Doof worry about him but he said he was okay.

_Don't worry Platyborg because I'm gonna help you be social and feel good about yourself, as you deserve it like Googles, but I know somebody who can help._

Leah wondered what was on his mind since he looked determined, unaware he was going to help Platyborg find friendship.


	10. Getting A Huge Suprise

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like but an new OC, Heather based off my friend Heather is in this story, as she runs the social side of the agency.**

**Anyhoo, the guys are hanging out, even playing a game of ice hockey but Platyborg might get some good news for once, but Leah, Perry and the others will teach him about Christmas and what it means.**

**I'm also listening to Christmas music on my ITunes library while writing but also have a crazy story idea involving Rise of the Guardians.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Perry then arrived at the O.W.C.A looking for the newest recruit who ran the social group seeing a chubby teal furred female platypus with her hair in a bun and eating cake, making her wonder what he was doing here.

"I need your help Heather, since a friend of mine needs to be more social and very shy, and being social helped you, I thought it could help Platyborg." he told her.

"I guess I can try Perry, but I'm not a miracle worker besides I'm busy planning the Christmas party." she told him.

"Thanks since he's shy like Leah's kid who is your best friend too." he said seeing sadness in her eyes since she didn't knoew that her friend was now a platypus.

"You think Monogram would be mad, if she knew about me being a platypus, since I miss her?" she said

"He won't since he knows I told my kids about being a secret agent, so it's possible." he told her leaving and going back to join his boys since they were playing hockey together, but getting back to the backyard seeing Candace and Leah ice skating on the ice rink the boys had made, knowing that Leah loved ice skating at this time of year.

He saw Platyborg under the snowy tree watching them have fun, remembering the promise he'd made at Doof's place when they'd decorated for the holidays sitting beside the cybernetic male smile a little.

"Aren't you cold over here Platyborg, since you're sitting here and could be having fun?

Hockey's a contact sport, well ice hockey is." he said making the smile on Platyborg's bill grow, since he liked action and contact sports, putting on shin guards.

"Alright Platyborg's gonna play hockey with us, since he'd be great at it." Leah said wearing hockey gear making Perry smile, as he'd sort of started learning to ice skate from Doof, wobbling on the ice.

"I'm still learning to ice skate guys, because it's hard with webbed feet even though Leah and Platyborg are naturals." he said through his translator as the boys understood, starting the game and Platyborg was being aggressive, like Leah at Special Olympics.

"Wow, he takes sports eriously but let's hope nobody gets hurt since he's being rough." Phineas said to Ferb but they heard Perry whimper as he was hurt, making them and Leah worry running to his side but Platyborg knew he'd tripped since he wasn't good at ice skating.

"Where does it hurt boy, your arm or your leg?" Phineas asked him as the teal furred male pointed to his arm making both boys worry going to get their Mom.

Leah knew that it had been an accident but Platyborg was feeling sad, knowing he'd be blamed since he had been offensive more than defensive.

"I saw the whole thing P-Borg but he tripped over his tail, when trying to block the shot so I'll tell Phineas and Ferb but I know how you feel about being shy.

Perry told me what happened to you, the whole being evil thing and being shocked back into good, but you could live here, but you're gonna need a kid to adopt you.

Keep moving forward okay, as it'll help plus you should make friends, since my kid along with others would love you." she told him making him feel better but knew Doof would be sad.

"Yeah but they are good nakamas, and it took Doofy replacing him with a panda to realise he needs my partner." she said.

She then saw her owner enter the backyard hugging her, since she knew her pet was an awesome secret agent.

"Come on Leah, we need to go Christmas shopping for nakamas." she said but Platyborg saw her leave remembering the words of wisdom.

He hoped Perry's arm was okay but Leah would smooth things over with his owners.

But Doof wanted to see him since he had a surprise for him, deploying his wings and flying off towards Doof's building, entering through the windows but saw Googles watching Christmas movies.

Doof smiled seeing him there, wondering what the surprise was seeing he had paperwork in his hands and was the paperwork for him getting adopted.

"You're getting adopted by a sweet kid named Kiki who could use a friend since her parents are busy, but she's visually impaired and you're just the guy for the job." he said.

The cybernetic male was speechless feeling warm but happy tears were in his eyes, making Doof smile knowing he was wanting a friend who would care for him.

"W-When do I get adopted, since this is awesome." he asked seeing Doof laugh.

"After Christmas Platyborg, so you can stay here for the festive season since it is your first one in this dimension, right?" he replied seeing Platyborg hug him seeing Perry enter with his arm in a cast making Doof worry.

"He hurt it whilr ee were playing ice hockey, and he tripped over his tail since he's still learning to ice skate." Platyborg said seeing Perry blush.

Platyborg deployed his wings because he was going flying for a while making Googles in awe seeing him take off.

"He's in a good mood for somebody who's having a rough time and what made it happen, Doofy?" he asked through his translator.

"Remember how he was getting his adoption paperwork processed?

Well the adoption is final and he's getting adopted after Christmas by a kid named Kiki, who's visually impaired but we should teach him about Christmas, since his dimension had it taken away by my alter self." he told him, as Perry understood and was happy for Platyborg but he and the others would help him.

The news had given him a great idea knowing that Heather needed a home, knowing that Leah's owner had been her best friend when she was a human, making Doof curious.

"I'll be back in a while Doofy because the news gave me a great idea, for another friend." he told him.

Doof knew he'd be back, and then they'd make Christmas cookies like he did with Vanessa making him sigh but stroking Googles was helping.

* * *

Perry was at his desk in his lair filling out the adoption papers with his good arm knowing that Heather would be happy getting a home for Christmas like Platyborg knowing Leah's kid wouldn't mind having another platypus but sent the papers to Monogram and heading back to Doof's place seeing him sad wondering if it was because of his arm but Doof shook his head.

"I realised it's Vanessa's first Christmas without me, since she went to college and don't get me started on Monty!" he said but Perry understood rubbing his back.

"Maybe she'll come visit for the holidays, since you guys are very close but maybe lay off Monty as he may be Francis's kid but they're not the same." Perry said seeing Doof sigh, seeing Doof's phone ring.

Googles wondered who it was but saw Doof's eyes widen knowing it was Vanessa, making Perry smile especially since he asked Perry to watch Googles until he got back.


End file.
